The present invention relates to a flexible magnetic disk device, and more particularly to a head loading mechanism in a flexible magnetic disk device.
A flexible magnetic disk device has such advantages that the custody space is small, that the reuse is possible and that the performance is high. It is therefore becoming indispensable as a storage device for the peripheral unit of a microcomputer, etc. Regarding magnetic disks, ones of smaller sizes are coming into wide use. It is accordingly desired to miniaturize the magnetic disk device for loading and driving the magnetic disk.
In the prior-art flexible magnetic disk device, however, a solenoid in a head loading mechanism is mounted on a base plate in the so-called vertical fashion, and a supporting arm which is driven by the solenoid is disposed right over the solenoid in correspondence with the pole face of the solenoid, so that the flexible magnetic disk device cannot be thinned satisfactorily.